Dirty Little Secret
by InkAddict89
Summary: "I love you…you know that right?" Did I know that? "Yeah, I know." Just not enough, I added silently. SLASH...If you aren't comfortable with that, then don't read.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Shock

Confusion

Fear

I watched as all those emotions flashed across his face. Standing at the altar, in front of the minister and all his guests he appeared at ease to anyone who didn't know him.

I knew him.

He was anything but at ease. His eyes kept glancing in my direction as I took a seat in the last pew in the back of the church. He didn't expect me to show up. He didn't want me to be here; most likely afraid that I'd make a scene. I had no intentions of that though. I was here for me, not him. I needed to see with own eyes if he would actually go through with this sham of a wedding. I needed to see if he would willingly deny his heart to follow his head. I needed to see if he'd throw us and everything we had away for his career.

With one last furtive glance towards me he straightened his tux jacket and locked his eyes on the back door where his bride had just stepped into view. His arms were behind his back and he was wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. Most people probably didn't notice, but I did. To anyone else he probably appeared nervous like any groom would, but I knew the true reason behind his behavior. He was about to make the biggest mistake of his life. He was about to tie himself to a woman he didn't love, simply because she would benefit his career.

He loved me.

He wanted me.

Was it enough?

Did it matter in the grand scheme of things?

No, because if it did I wouldn't be sitting here watching this train wreck happen. If it was enough he wouldn't be looking into the eyes of Esme Platt, preparing to say two words that would doom us. He'd be looking into MY eyes, declaring his love for ME, and tying himself to ME for all eternity.

But I digress. The world isn't a fairy tale and not everyone gets their 'happily ever after'. I understood his reasoning...really I did. He was focused on his career; had been his whole life. Marrying Esme was a smart move and a way to advance his career and the public's opinion of him. With Esme's dad being a state senator, it would greatly increase his chances of being the next DA, and eventually being elected as a judge. Like I said, I understood it...I just fucking hated it.

The minister began the ceremony and I was lost in my memories of all the good times we had together; my mind taking me back to a place where I was hovering over him, the drops of sweat dripping onto his heated skin.

"_I love you…you know that right?"_

Did I know that?

"_Yeah, I know." Just not enough, I added silently. There was no need to have this argument again. We'd been through this I don't know how many times and I always came out on the losing end. Plus I didn't want to ruin what would be my last night with him._

"_Show me you know" _

_Granting his request, I lowered my lips to his. He responded by pushing his hips up, showing me just how ready he was. My hands found their way into his hair, softly scratching like he liked. I felt more than heard him moan into my mouth. Pulling back I sat back on my heels and turned around, my cock dangling above his head. He wasted no time in taking me in, as I did the same to him. I would never tire of pleasing him this way, but I would have to accept that this, tonight, would be my last and final time. He was getting married in two days; to a woman that I found utterly annoying and completely self-centered. Our speed increased as we both neared our climaxes. He knew my body like no other, and the same was true for me. No matter the fact that he was marrying that bitch, she could NEVER do this to him. She would never turn him on like I did._

I was pulled back to the present when the minister asked if anyone objected to this union. My hands twitched and my knees were bouncing. I wanted so badly to jump up and proclaim he was mine; that he didn't love her and that this was all bullshit.

But I didn't.

His eyes zeroed in on me as I stood and wordlessly backed out of the sanctuary, leaving him to his life. I deserved someone who would love me unashamedly. I deserved my happy ending and goddamn it I was going to get it because I, Edward Masen, refused to be Carlisle Cullen's dirty little secret.


End file.
